Actions of the Heart
by adcgordon
Summary: Plans change and people change but when the actions of a heart speak louder than words ever could, can you deny the love that is still right there beside you?


**Actions Of The Heart**

**Plans change and people change but when the actions of a heart speak louder than words ever could, can you deny the love that is still right there beside you?**

**This was written for Theme #3 of the ZA Angels Write-Off: Actions Speak Louder Than Words. I know it's long, but hopefully you'll stick with it.  
**

** Hope you enjoy! As always, reviews, pm's, FB messages and emails are always appreciated!**

**KTZLF!  
-adc**

* * *

The ringing phone beside him was unexpected. Had he left something at his parents' home or was his brother just out to bother him along the drive? Either way, he rolled his eyes and reached up to the sun visor to answer the call on his Bluetooth.

"Yo!" he gave the greeting with a loud bark.

"Troy Boy?" The younger female voice that he heard made his eyebrows crease and a hint of worry run through his insides.

"Ana, is that you?" His voice cracked as he tried to recognize the slightly slurred speech through the electronic devices.

"Troy…te amo…you know that, right? And she still does, too." The teenager's voice was causing all sorts of thoughts to rumble through Troy's mind.

"Ana…Ana-Bella…what's going on? Is this a prank call or is something wrong?" Troy swallowed to moisten his dry, worried throat and then slowed his car down and pulled into the emergency lane on the side of Highway 25 about ninety minutes away from his Las Cruces, New Mexico destination.

"Shhh…Troy you can't tell _mi hermana_ that I told you, ok?" Again the words slurred together and Troy was beginning to get another feeling about this call from his ex-girlfriend's sixteen-year-old, kid-sister.

"Ana, have you been _drinking_?" The 24 year old man asked in his best fatherly tone. "Bella, where did you get liquor? Where are you?"

"We're at G-B's house. Shhhh…she's not here. She had to go to like…Italy, or France, or somewhere for work. She won't be home till next week." The sound of giggles followed her revelation and Troy took a deep breath.

"Ana, who's there with you? Is Maria or Greg there with you? Why are you drinking? What are you drinking? Nevermind that, _STOP_ _drinking_! Whatever it is, just stop, ok? Please, stop."

"Gato _Montés…_ I've gotta hang up now."

"Wait!" Troy's voice halfway pleaded. "Ana-Bella, listen to me, please?"

"K-k Gato…what?"

"Look, Sweetheart, I love you too…and of course I still love your big sister. Whatever made you call me, just listen…Don't – Go – Anywhere. Stay at Brie's house, ok? I'm headed back home from Albuquerque. I can be there in about an hour. Please Ana, just stay there, ok?" Troy placed a hand on his forehead. If Ana was drunk…if her friends were drunk…if Brie wasn't home…there were far too many 'if's' in the equation.

He clicked the red light to end the call and ran his hand through his mass of hair. He had been through several adult situations in his very short adult life, so far. He had made some very adult decisions – some even before he became an adult. But for the first time he suddenly felt the reality of adult responsibility truly on his shoulders.

_Why did Ana call me? What can I do from 90 minutes away to keep her safe? Should I call Maria and Greg? Should I call Brie? Should I call Wyatt? Would any of them answer a call from me?_

After a heavy sigh, and without reaching any conclusions to his mental questions, he checked the stretch of road around him and pulled back onto it.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The decision to move to Las Cruces hadn't been hard. When Troy and Gabriella had finished their sophomore years of college in California, the Montez family had come to a conclusion. The high school sweethearts would be fine without them hovering over their shoulders for the last few years of their college careers, and beyond. Not knowing where their daughter and practical-son-in-law would go after college, Greg, Maria and their youngest daughter, Ana, decided to move back to New Mexico – a state that had been very friendly to them, and had brought Troy and Gabriella together.

With Jack and Lucille Bolton in Albuquerque, the Montez's had a feeling their children would migrate back toward the state that Troy knew as home. So Greg found a job in Las Cruces, three hours south of the Bolton home. And, sure enough, as soon as the opportunities arose for an up-and-coming collegiate athletic trainer and the legal-minded social worker with a heart of gold, Troy and Gabriella were back in the southwest with a home not 15 minutes from her parents'.

Not long after Troy's twenty-third birthday the relationship pressure began. It started with the traveling they both had to endure and then was bolstered by the additional recognition that Gabriella was continuously receiving. Offers from social agencies, law firms, even international firms came in on a monthly basis. And then, although she reminded her longtime boyfriend that she loved only him and wanted nothing more than to settle down with _him,_ Troy began to drink.

He had never been unsure of himself, had never needed an additional crutch to boost his confidence, and yet in Gabriella's absence - with the constant need for her from outside sources - he began to feel the distance between them growing.

After nearly a year of attempting to ignore the alcohol and depressed attitude, Gabriella made the call that caused him to rethink his actions and their situation – she moved out. She laid out the groundwork of their separation with a simple note that she tearfully read to him after packing up the boxes of belongings that were specifically hers.

"_Wildcat, I love you more than anything – more than anyone who has ever touched my life. BUT, the person that you become during our times apart and the effort that it requires on both our parts to get back on the same page after those separations is too much. We're both young. We both need to make sure we are strong enough without each other. Our careers are promising but, right now, they are also so consuming. I still believe, Troy, that our love can overcome anything and I want to help you overcome this addiction, before it becomes something all-consuming and damaging. I need to know that the Troy I fell in love with - the confident, trusting, non-dependent one – is still inside of you. I believe that man is still there and I want to help you find him again. But I don't think I can do that if we are living together. I've bought a house… my family is here… and I'll be here for you as much as I can. But right now, Wildcat, I need a break."_

With the break came more travel. With the break Troy pulled himself back up - halfway determined to prove to her that he could do it, but even more committed to proving to himself that he could live and prosper – without her by his side.

The break eventually turned into a break-up and what appeared to be 'moving on' on both their parts. Then came Wyatt. Gabriella's family had continued to support both her and Troy, but with the introduction of a new boyfriend in Gabriella's life, Troy slowly slipped away from them. His focus became his work, his life, going back to Albuquerque to visit _his_ family, and making his life _his_.

He would never deny that he was still in love with Gabriella or that he missed Maria's brownies, Greg's ever-present disapproval of college players who moved into pro-sports too quickly, and the little sister that he had claimed – even when Gabriella insisted that Ana leave them alone. He just missed them, all of them.

And yet he had become a determined young man. Especially when Wyatt found his way into Gabriella's heart, Troy's determination grew even more. He would survive, he would thrive, and even if he never found love again, his life would continue.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy's heart pounded the first few miles toward home. He shook his head as he thought of the two dark haired young women that would be battling each other at this very moment if Gabriella were at her home. She had stopped drinking, to try and support Troy, even though she knew _her_ limits. But Gabriella was a wonderful hostess. He knew she kept wine and liquor at her home for guests, and beer for Wyatt.

He had witnessed Ana having small drinks of wine with dinners at Gabriella's house, and at their parents' home. It wasn't unusual. Greg and Maria wanted the girls to be introduced to alcohol and how to drink responsibly. None of them had shunned Troy when he began to drink excessively. They all encouraged him to come back to himself and - with their encouragement - he had.

Yes, he still had a drink from time to time. But in the months after Gabriella moved out, he learned his limits, and had promised her family and his that he would be an accountable adult. He was proud of himself – sticking to his promise – even when his former girlfriend had introduced Wyatt into the equation.

Troy let the thoughts of the past year go round and round in his head, mixed with the worry and curiosity about Ana's apparent binge. He couldn't wrap his head around an explanation for her drunkenness, unless it was peer pressure. That, he would believe.

Fifteen minutes down the road his thoughts moved forward. As the sun began to fade he reached up to the Bluetooth and hit the voice-dial function.

"Call Mama Montez," he enunciated as he watched the road. Troy blew a breath through his lips as he tried to contemplate what he would say if Gabriella's mother answered his call.

After two rings the voice he expected came into his ears, "Troy? Hello?"

"Mo…Maria…uh…Mrs. Montez," he drew in a long breath.

"Troy? What on earth? It's Maria for goodness sake – or you can still call me Mom if you want to. Are you ok?" Maria Montez's face felt a little flush as she began to wonder why Troy was calling. She hoped he hadn't fallen back on his promise.

"I am, Mommm…Maria," he stumbled again before finding the familiar ground of her first name. "I'm on my way back to Las Cruces from Albuquerque."

"Ah," Maria nodded silently. "Are Jack and Luce doing alright?" she wondered honestly.

"Oh, yeah, doing fine. Derrick was home from school for a few days so we all spent some time together. It was nice," he finished with a small hint of something in his voice.

Maria knew what that 'something' was. It was the fact that Gabriella wasn't there to enjoy the Bolton family time together. Although she liked her daughter's new boyfriend, Wyatt just hadn't found that niche with the Montez family like Troy had. She knew the Boltons were probably missing that little piece of Gabriella that had worn off on them as well.

"That's good. I'm surprised you could get away from work. Isn't this the heart of basketball season?" Troy smiled at Maria's question. No matter what had transpired between him and Gabriella, she could still find a way to make conversation with him and make him feel comfortable.

"Well, good news and bad news," Troy answered. "Our season wrapped up a little sooner than the coach had hoped. That's not my fault, mind you. I'm not the one in charge of scoring the points anymore!" he said with a chuckle.

Maria smiled on the other end of the line, "But you're still busting your butt out there to keep the team healthy and looking good, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Troy agreed.

"So, Troy, as much as I know you love talking basketball with me, is there another reason you called?" Maria prodded slightly.

Troy took in a slightly shaky breath that Maria could hear. "Yeah..." he began and then pressed his lips together. "Maria, is… is Ana home by chance, or at Brie's house?"

Maria paused to think for just a second. "She's supposed to be at Abby's house. Gabriella's out of town. Why?"

Troy's bottom teeth grazed his upper lip, "I think…I mean…she called me, Maria, about a half an hour ago. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but she said they were at Brie's house and her voice sounded…weird,"

Maria's body stiffened. She wasn't sure if it was in confusion or in anger at the man on the phone or anger at the 16 year old who may have been caught in a lie.

"Weird…in what way?" she asked hesitantly.

Troy took another unsteady breath and softened his voice, "As in… I think she might have been drinking."

"I trust my daughter, Troy," Maria's defensive mode was evident. "I don't appreciate you tossing accusations around about her. She still thinks a lot of you, even after all of _your_…" she paused to swallow and rethink the word she wanted to use concerning his past, "_mistakes_."

Troy expected the tone that he heard coming from Maria. He had heard it a few times before as this gentle, caring woman protected her family. But as much as her tone hurt, he felt his accusations and concerns were more important.

"Maria, I'm sorry. I don't like what I'm saying. I don't like the thought of my Ana-Bella… I'm sorry. But please know I wouldn't be calling you if I wasn't worried about her. I'm just thinking…if her friends _pushed_ her into going to Brie's… I don't know why she called me, Maria. I just thought maybe she was looking for some help, but I'm still an hour away…and maybe she was scared to call you and Greg…"

"Why would she be scared to call us?" Maria interjected.

"I…I don't mean it that way. Please, believe me. It's just that she _said_ she was at Brie's house. And if you didn't know she was there…or if she's _not supposed _to be there… I'm just worried and I didn't know who else to call."

Maria walked into the living room and looked around. She was doing her best to keep her voice down while trying to be angry at Troy. Unfortunately, his words were winning out and the scared-mother instincts were beginning to win the emotional battle. She stared toward her husband who was relaxing on the couch.

"Troy, hang on a second, please," she requested.

At the sound of the young man's name, Greg looked up toward his wife. His eyebrows creased toward the middle of his forehead and lips mouthed the name in confusion.

Maria pointed toward Greg's cell phone, "Call Ana," she ordered quietly. "Ask her where she is, who she is with, and what they're doing."

Greg's face looked even more confused, but with his wife's demanding tone he didn't resist picking up the device and hitting a couple of buttons.

Troy waited on the other end of the phone praying he would hear Greg speaking to Ana in the background. Maria waited with a touch of fire beginning to blaze in her dark Latina eyes while she watched Greg pull the phone away from his ear and shrug his shoulders.

"No answer," he informed.

"Try her again," Maria insisted and again they waited.

Troy sighed when he heard Greg's fatherly tone. "Ana, it's Papa, where are you?" What he couldn't see, or hear, was Greg's reaction to his youngest daughter's voice saying "Shhh, it's myyy daddyyy, wee'rre not supposed ta be over heeerrre," on the other end.

Maria watched Greg's knuckles turn white as he gripped the phone. "Mija, where are you? I'm coming to pick you up right now." He looked directly into Maria's eyes as he spoke to their daughter.

The reaction was enough to confirm what Troy had said and reason enough for Maria to end the call she had taken. "Troy, I'm afraid you're right," she spoke near tears.

"Maria, I told her not to go anywhere. If Ana won't tell Greg where she is, go to Brie's house. I don't know if she listened to me, but I told her not to go anywhere." Troy's voice nearly broke as he felt the worry wash over him again. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Maria to speak again.

"Thanks for calling, Troy," Maria quickly disconnected the call hoping Ana had listened to him.

"_Where – Are – You?"_ Greg's voice climbed with anger and frustration before he threw the phone against the couch and glared at Maria. "She hung up on me. Maria, what's going on?" he pressed through gritted teeth.

Maria tapped her fingers against her lips. "She's at Gabriella's house. Troy told her to stay there."

"_Troy?_ Dios, por favor, tell me _Troy_ didn't allow her to get drunk. Ana is supposed to be at a friend's house, why…"

Maria held up her hand and stepped away from Greg to grab their keys. "No. Don't blame him, Greg. He's not home, Brie's not home, this is _all_ Ana. I will try to explain on the way. Let's just go." She felt her husband's obviously tense shoulders as she pushed him toward the door.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Another thirty minutes down the road Troy's phone rang again. He held his breath as he pushed the button to receive the call. "Greg?" his voice cracked as he glanced at the caller i-d.

"She didn't listen to you, Troy…" the sound of tears in the older man's voice was something Troy couldn't stand. A lump formed immediately in his throat along with a complete loss of what to say.

"No! Greg, Dear God, no. Tell me she didn't leave Brie's house," Troy covered his mouth with one hand and kept the other on the steering wheel. "Greg just tell me what's going on, please."

Troy heard the uneven breaths and a slight cough before Greg spoke again. "Ana and Abby and another friend, Tara…Abby drove her mom's car; said they were going to the movies…All three of them had been drinking and when I called, Ana told them they had to leave before we got there…" Greg paused to catch his breath and his thoughts.

"Abby pulled out into the street, right in front of another car…"

"Greg…is Ana…are they…how bad?" Troy felt his hands shaking as he tried to form the question that he didn't want to ask.

"They all survived. It happened right in front of Gabriella's house. The other car wasn't doing the speed limit…but it could've been worse…it isn't a t-bone accident but it's damn close," Greg's voice calmed slightly. "Tara got the worst of it. She's going into surgery right now. Abby just has bumps and bruises…"

"And Ana-Bella?" Troy asked with a shaking voice.

"They are still in with her. She's unconscious…"

"Greg, I – I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault…if I could've gotten to them. If I had been closer to home…"

Greg steadied himself against the wall of the waiting room. He placed a hand on Maria's shoulder as he thought about the night's events and the man he was speaking to. "We can't blame ourselves, Troy. I've tried that. You and I both know where the blame is for this, don't we? You've learned your lesson and you've grown from it, yet it's nearly coming back to haunt you again."

Silence filled the line as Troy thought about what Greg was telling him. "I lost Gabriella because of alcohol. Tonight we almost lost Ana to it as well."

Greg didn't push the issue. He had more important things to worry about, but was grateful that Troy had cued them in to Ana's situation. "Troy…I need to thank you, for having the nerve to call Maria tonight. Ana still trusts you and loves you like her big brother. Will you…I have a feeling the next few days and weeks are going to be very tough for her. If you have time, would you consider coming by to see her?"

"I would, absolutely," Troy answered without a second thought. "But…well, that's only if it's ok with you and Maria…and…and Gabriella," he suddenly hesitated. "Wait, does Brie know about this? She needs to know. If Ana's in the hospital, she has to know."

Greg held the phone closer to his ear, "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Troy. If she's busy with work, or whatever…"

Troy felt his jaw pulsate. "By 'whatever', do you mean Wyatt? Did he go with her on this business trip?"

Greg released his hold on Maria's shoulder and stepped around the corner away from her. "No," he answered simply at first then continued when Troy didn't attempt a sarcastic comment. "He was supposed to go but they had some sort of disagreement. Wyatt told her he would stay home so she could take another friend…"

Troy wrinkled his forehead wondering if there was more to this story that he needed to know. Instead his thoughts moved back to Ana. "Greg, it doesn't matter who is there with Brie. What matters is that she needs to know that her little sister is hurt and needs her. I'm not saying you should go into details on the phone - it's going to tear her apart when she learns the whole story - but she needs to know. You can't just let her fly home in a week or two and then dump this all on her."

The girls' father rubbed a hand over his partially balding head. Once again, this boy was right. And yet Greg didn't have the heart to make the international call happen. He was channeling all his strength to his youngest daughter at the moment. Unless Troy had another answer, Gabriella would have to wait.

"Troy, listen, I know you're right but I just can't call her right now. It's taking everything in me just to call you – and you know more about what happened than we do, practically. I think we should wait until we at least hear from the doctors. I need to focus on Ana and Maria right now," Greg sighed.

Troy listened to the tired voice. That sense of responsibility was holding him captive again. He could hear Ana's slurring voice talking to him. _"Troy, te amo…and she still does, too…"_ she had said. As the words replayed through his mind, Troy knew what he had to do.

"Greg, don't you worry about getting in touch with Brie. I'll take care of that. But I do need you to tell me what hospital you're at. I need to see _my_ Ana-Bella."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

"You chose not to come on this trip, not me. It is _not_ my problem that I'm enjoying myself and you're at home moping. I told you this was a business _and_ pleasure trip. You could be right here with me, but you chose to stay at home." Gabriella's voice was less than sympathetic with the younger man who was sitting alone in his apartment.

"_You_ made it sound like you wanted some time to yourself. _You_ wanted time to wrap up the work and then some days to _rest, _Gabriella. That's exactly what you told me. That's why I decided not to go with you – if you want to say it was really _my_ decision." Wyatt's accusing tone was not what Gabriella needed after the relaxing day she had enjoyed with another female co-worker who was also on the trip.

"Time away from work, Wyatt. Why do you always think when I say '_time to myself'_ that I'm excluding you from that time? I work my ass off so that I can get a little extra time to spend with you and maybe to see my family every now and then. If I don't want you around, I will tell you straight out." Gabriella rolled her eyes with the explanation.

_Why can't he take a lesson from Troy?_ she thought to herself as she waited on his response.

Wyatt's next words caught her off guard. "When you and I went to dinner, before you broke up with Troy, you told me that your _work at home_ was dragging you under. You said you needed to rest and wanted 'some time to myself'," he said, quoting her words from nearly a year before. "When I asked if you wanted some company you said 'No, I just want to get away from Troy and everyone for a while.'"

"I don't want to be that same 'work at home', Gabriella. I'm not Troy. If you want time to yourself, I'm going to give it to you."

With no answer to his words, Gabriella hung up the phone with a mumbled _'I'll talk to you later'_. Wyatt tossed his to the side and stood up, putting his hands on his hips and looking around. His frustration with his girlfriend was growing with every ended phone call and every reference to her _ex-_boyfriend.

Gabriella sat on the sofa in her European hotel room. She wondered about the man that she was currently dating and where their future was headed. But in the middle of those thoughts, she also wondered about the relationship that had molded her life into the role that she now played.

Priorities came to her mind. Priorities other than work, job offers and what lay ahead for her career. She thought for a few moments, letting '_what-if's'_ fill her mind. With a deep breath she told herself again that she couldn't live in the past or for the past.

She valued Wyatt and the fact that he had remembered her words. Her relationship with him had grown over the months, much quicker than she had expected. And yet, in the realm of priorities, she really couldn't figure out where their relationship stood. Try as she might, that one little, four-letter word would not find its way into her thoughts about Wyatt. She had said it, they had said it to each other - _'I love you' -_ but in her time alone, when she thought of that word, another man came to her mind. Gabriella breathed deeply and looked down at her hands in her lap. When she thought about _'love',Seee_ she still thought about Troy.

She jerked slightly when the phone sounded again and grabbed it, expecting Wyatt's voice and some kind of apology for the way their conversation had ended. She didn't even pay attention to the ringtone that she hadn't heard in months. Instead Gabriella quickly hit the accept button and answered with a bothered huff, "What now?"

**TGTGTGTGTG**

"Brie?" Troy's voice was surprised at her actually answering.

"What – Who is this?" Gabriella's confused voice spoke to him. "Wait, Troy, is that you?" She sucked in a deep breath and glanced at the phone to see his name actually there on the screen.

"Um, yeah, it's me. I…I didn't actually expect you to answer," he revealed.

"Ok," she responded with slight annoyance. "Can I help you with something?" she wondered.

"Uh," he stalled. Troy had fully expected her to ignore his call. He had actually planned to speak to her voice mail and was simply going to say that he needed her to call, that there had been an accident and he needed to speak to her. His hope was that the mention of the accident would be enough to prod her into calling him and then he would give her just a few more details so that she could decide whether or not she wanted to come home – or he would suggest that she call Greg or Maria for more information.

"Troy, we haven't talked in months. You know I'm not in the states, right?" she offered as a transition.

"Yeah," he said. "Ana told me that a little while ago." He let the fact slip. Just like always, he really couldn't control what he said to Gabriella. No matter what was happening, she had a way of drawing the truth out of him.

"Ana?" she paused. "Why were you talking to her? What's going on, Troy?"

"I know you're busy, Gabriella, and I don't want to bother you…" Troy started.

"But?" she raised her eyebrows and he could picture the impatient look on her face. It was a look that he had become familiar with during his hangover recoveries. It wasn't a look that he liked on her, especially when it was pointed at him.

"But, okay, the thing is…there was a car accident this evening. Ana and her friends had been out and their car got hit…" he closed his eyes just for a moment and paused to let the information run across the airwaves to her phone.

"How do you know about this, Troy? Why are you calling me about this?" She pushed without really thinking about the potential of the situation.

"Look, Brie, your mom and dad, they're at the hospital with Ana. Your dad will probably call you when they know more from the doctors, but I wanted you to know what was going on." He again took a breath and waited for her to respond.

Gabriella shook her head, trying to understand the words he was saying and yet still trying to decipher why Troy was the one calling her.

"Listen, I just thought…I didn't know if maybe you'd want Wyatt to go over to the hospital to wait with Greg and Maria. They could probably use an extra set of ears or arms or whatever right now," Troy thought out loud.

Gabriella placed her fingers over her lips as the flurry of thoughts and ideas flashed through her brain. "No, not Wyatt. Ana would have a fit if he's there. Troy, how bad is she? How do you _know_ about the accident? How do you know and Wyatt doesn't? Were you _involved _too? What happened, Troy? What happened to my little sister? I need to come home…" her mind drifted.

Troy thought about the last hour of his drive. He shook his head knowing he really wanted to be in three places at the moment – none of them involving the driver's seat where he currently sat. The thoughts of holding Gabriella, sitting by Ana's side, even waiting with Greg and Maria were pulling him to get back home.

He took a deep breath, happy that he didn't have to look in her eyes at the moment. He focused his eyes out the window before continuing. "I don't know all the details," he started. That was true, he didn't, in fact, know _all_ the details. "Ana called me earlier. I think she was trying to prank call me. A little while later my phone rang again with her number. I tried to answer," he lied, "but that time I just heard chaos, so I called Maria. The next thing I know, Greg called me back to say there had been an accident." _There, _he thought,_ I handled that pretty well. There's a reason I need to keep the complete truth from her right now. She'll get the whole story when she needs it._

Both of them sighed at the same time.

"How is she, Troy? Where are you?" Gabriella asked with concern.

Troy squeezed the steering wheel. He could hear the hurt in her voice and wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and promise her that everything was going to be fine. That was place number one that he truly wanted to be.

"I'm driving home from Albuquerque," he told her. "I was just on the road when Ana called me. I-I am heading straight to the hospital, though. I need to see her. I hope that's okay with you."

"How serious was the accident, Troy? Is…is Ana going to be ok? I have to come home. I can't handle this. You…_you_ wouldn't be calling me if this was just some fender-bender. She wouldn't be at the hospital. Troy, you've got to tell me how serious this is. How badly is she hurt?" Gabriella's questions began to run together and he could hear the tears rising in her tone.

"Brie," Troy said her name quietly, just as he used to when they were lying in bed together and she began to fret about bills and classes and _their_ future. It was a tone he reserved just for her. One that was filled with love and yet all he had to say was the one syllable of her name.

Gabriella recognized it immediately. Whether he meant to convey the feeling that way or not, she felt his love still reaching out to her. Although words had played a somewhat important role in their bond, it was the actions that spoke louder. The little acts of kindness, facial expressions, hugs, kisses and the passion between them that always let their feelings be known between them. And it wasn't just something they knew, it was also something others could see and bear witness to.

That's what Troy's drinking had interrupted. That's what the alcohol had taken away from their love. But now, in just the sound of her name, she could feel his love pouring out to her again.

The tears ran down her cheeks for any number of reasons. The sniffles signaled the reality of the situation sinking in. "Tell me she's going to be ok, Wildcat…Troy…just tell me she's going to be ok, please?" Gabriella begged. "I know you aren't telling me the whole story. I can tell that without even seeing you. There's more to this, isn't there?" she insisted.

"Shhh…Brie…Baby, listen to me. I don't know how she is. That's why Greg or Maria hasn't called you. They wanted to wait until they heard from the doctors. I do know – Greg said – she's unconscious and they're doing tests. That's all I know."

"Troy…" she cried softly.

"I know, Baby. I know. I'm getting there as quick as I can. I'll call you back if you want me to, once I'm there. I need to see her, Brie. I can't hold you and tell you that she's gonna be ok, and I can't just kiss her elbow and make this all go away this time. But I need to be there for both of you." He let his own tears finally fall. "Let me, please? I love you both so much, Brie. Please, let me be there; let me help."

"I – I lo… I love my sister, Troy. When you get to the hospital, tell Ana I love her. And I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" she whispered.

Before he could say anything else, he heard the call end. He skimmed his fingertips along his cheekbones, feeling the wetness there and remembering the sound of her voice that he loved so much. He pressed more firmly against the gas pedal and set his mind on the teenager who had reached out to him.

"I'm on my way Ana-Bella. Hang in there, mi amo. Brie and I both love you, so much."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy pulled into the emergency room parking lot at Memorial Medical Center, turned off the car, and pulled the key from the ignition. He laid his forearms on the top of the steering wheel and rested his forehead against his wrists for a moment.

There had been no other contact from Greg, Maria, or Brie. He was scared of what he was walking into, but he took comfort in knowing that Gabriella seemed to want him there. She had a message for Ana that he was supposed to deliver. So with that thought in mind, he stepped out of the car and stretched his back.

Stepping through the doors he walked into a scene from a t.v. medical show. A gurney being pushed in one direction, a doctor pressing through the opposite way, and a nurse at a desk looking completely uninterested in any of the activity as she tapped her pen against the clipboard in front of her.

Troy opted to bypass the desk and step into the waiting room. Amidst the patients who were waiting their turns to be seen he spotted two familiar faces sitting in chairs against the wall. Maria held onto Greg's hand while gripping a tissue in her other hand. Greg's head was leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. Not far from them were three other parents – two, he guessed, were Tara's mom and dad. The other appeared to be Abby's mother. Troy quietly picked his way through the somewhat crowded area until he could squat down in front of Maria.

As their eyes met, Maria immediately cried and released her husband's hand to wrap her arms around Troy's neck.

"What do we know?" he asked quietly while she held onto him. He felt Maria's wavering breaths against his neck as she shook her head.

Greg placed a hand on Maria's back and pressed his lips together. "Concussion, fractured pelvis," he supplied the simple answer to Troy's question. "They're taking her for a CAT scan right now. They think she's still unconscious because there may be a little swelling on her brain. The impact…she was in the front passenger seat…looks like her head may have hit the window." He shook his head and took in a deep breath. "I still don't understand why…"

Maria leaned back and put her hands on Troy's cheeks to look at him. "Did she tell you anything when she called, Troy? Anything about why they were at Gabriella's house? Why would she want to drink like that? That's just not our Ana. She knows better."

Troy lowered his eyes away from hers and enjoyed the warmth of her hands for a simple moment. When he looked up he glanced at Greg. "Maybe her friends talked her into it," he spoke softly, not wanting the other parents to hear his accusation. "Ana had access to Brie's house and she knew there were drinks available. If her friends pressured her…that's the _only_ reason I can think of, M-Mom."

He watched Maria shake her head before she leaned forward to hug him again. "Troy, it's so good to see you. You know Ana is still mad at Gabriella for leaving you. I don't think she'll ever accept Wyatt…"

"Maria…" Greg's fingers pinched her shoulder slightly in warning causing Maria to sit up and look at her husband.

"What? Gregory, it's true and you know it. Wyatt is a nice man, but…"

"This just isn't the place, Maria," Greg spoke softly but sternly. Troy took it as a conversation that appeared to be ongoing in the Montez household – minus Gabriella. Still, Maria's words gave him a touch of hope. "It is Gabriella's choice…" Greg finished his thought which Troy had nearly missed.

"Can I wait with you?" Troy requested as he stood from the floor and looked down at Greg, Maria, and the empty seat beside of them. "I've spoken to Brie."

Greg looked at him and tilted his head with an un-encouraging grimace on his lips.

Without waiting for an answer, Troy sat in the seat beside Maria and allowed her to take his hand and hold it gently, drawing strength from him, too, and grateful that he was there. He proceeded to tell them about his conversation with their oldest daughter, and the fact that he left out much of the story, including where the accident happened and how alcohol had played a role.

"She will probably get a flight out tomorrow and be home in the next couple of days, if I still know my…if I still know Brie at all," he amended. "I promised her I would call back as soon as we found out something more."

Greg watched as Maria leaned her head onto Troy's shoulder. Troy looked at Greg and offered a sad smile. The actions from the Montez parents helped Troy relax. Even though they were in a holding pattern he was happy to be there with them; it was like he was a part of their family again.

The three sat quietly for the next hour as they waited for updates on Ana's condition. Troy made his way to the less-than-friendly nurse at the help desk several times to try and get information. The answer "_the doctors are still waiting for the test results" _became the last thing they wanted to hear. And as Greg became more and more agitated Maria became even more concerned and Troy began demanding to speak to Ana's doctor.

"Sir, we've been through this how many times? I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you about your little sister. As you can see things are busy. The doctor will speak to you as soon as he can," she insisted.

Troy's face hardened. "Ma'am, I understand that. But it's been nearly an hour. She was taken for a CAT scan. Can we at least find out if her condition has gotten worse? Her parents are very worried. I know you realize that, but please. I just want to help them."

Maria stepped behind Troy with a weary face peering at the nurse. She listened as the experienced medical helper shot Troy down yet again. "Sir, what you're telling me now is that you are _not_ Miss Montez's brother?" She looked toward Maria, "Ma'am, is this young man your son?"

Maria leaned her head back and then wrapped her arms around Troy. "He is a dear family friend. He's just trying to help us. Please, tell me what's going on with my daughter?"

The nurse let out a breath. "Your daughter's friend required additional help in the operating room. She's going to be ok, but because of that, Miss Montez's doctor hasn't been able to talk to his other patients' families yet. Your daughter is ok. She's hanging in there, but she's still unconscious. Please, just wait a little while longer and Dr. Adlan will come out and speak to youas soon as he can."

Maria pressed her lips together and squeezed her arms around Troy. "Do you have any idea when we can see her?" she asked tiredly.

The nurse looked at Maria's hold on Troy and relented her tough façade. "Let me check with Dr. Adlan. Maybe you can go back and sit with her until he can speak to you."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Greg's phone buzzed in his pocket. Maria's vibrated in her purse on the counter. An electronic blink traveled through Troy's device. Each of them looked at one another before reaching for their outside-world connections.

Troy, in particular, hesitated to retrieve his phone. Since they had been let into Ana's small, curtain-partitioned space in the e.r., they had finally – somewhat - relaxed. Just seeing her small body, breathing on its own, with a bit of additional reassurance from the doctor, had allowed them all to close their eyes in a thankful prayer.

Greg had chosen the chair next to the wall and had nearly fallen asleep watching Maria fumbling with the covers and wires that were connected to their daughter. Troy had started by simply leaning over to give Ana a kiss on the cheek and then knelt beside the bed to hold her hand until Maria insisted that he sit in the other chair. Mama Montez, of course, began pacing.

That was the scene when Dr. Adlan made his way in to speak with the family. He was very positive, even with the unfortunate news he brought. It appeared that Ana's head had, in fact, hit the side window of the car. She did have a moderate concussion which had caused some swelling in her brain. They were monitoring that closely. Besides that, the fractured pelvis and two fractured ribs were just painful reminders that would heal in about six to eight weeks. She would be hospitalized for several days, likely, because of the cerebral swelling. But all in all, she and her friends were lucky young women.

Following the doctor's chat, they waited for a room to be readied for the teenage patient. Troy took a moment to text Gabriella – attempting to consider the time difference. He assumed she would've contacted Wyatt already, but there had been no sign of him at the hospital yet.

"_Ana has a concussion, fractured pelvis, broken ribs. Still unconscious, but her doctor is very hopeful and positive. Maria and Greg handling things well, feel free to call me or them."_

Soon after, they resumed their positions. During the interim the nurse brought a third chair, a pitcher of ice water, and several cups into the little room. They were instructed to watch Ana and let the nurse know if there were any signs that she was waking up. Maria took the first watch until Greg and Troy insisted that she should rest, too. So she had pulled her chair close to the other side of Ana's bed and bent her body over to rest her head on the thin mattress next to Ana's hip.

The simultaneous phone action shuffled all of their attentions to the incoming message. Maria groaned slightly at the note from her older daughter; Greg glared into empty space; and Troy took the chance to lean his head back and stretch his neck muscles.

"_Wyatt's on his way to the hospital. I should be home tomorrow afternoon. Please tell Ana I love her. And I love you, too."_

Troy wondered about the first part of her message. Was Wyatt coming because Gabriella had insisted? Was it _his_ idea to be here with the family? Why was he coming to the hospital? Then Troy remembered his earlier promise to Gabriella.

He quietly raised himself from his chair and leaned in to press another kiss to Ana's temple. He had only let go of her hand while the doctor was talking to them and so he took it again and moved his lips toward her ear.

"Ana-Bella, we're here. Mama Maria, Papa Bear and me, we're right here. _Te queremos, Ana_. All of us do. Brie's on her way home and she loves you too, Baby Girl. You're her baby sister and she wants you to be ok. She'll get the next plane that she can and be home just as soon as she can, ok? You just keep fighting, Bella. Te amo, my Bella. You're gonna be just fine."

Maria watched the scene from the short distance across the bed. She knew Troy must have received the same message as her, and from the slight grunt she heard behind her, Greg must have read the same words on his phone, too. Ana and Gabriella's mother couldn't help the tears that ran down her face as she listened to Troy's soft voice.

He had always been good with Ana. Even when Gabriella was away, even during their time in college, Troy had always found a special way to let Ana know that she was a part of his life. Maria realized how much Ana must be missing her big brother and wondered if her call to him tonight had been a call for help on a deeper level.

She looked around at Greg and tapped her fingernail on the back of her phone. "Wyatt's on his way."

Greg nodded, "So I read." His answer didn't include a sigh or a smile.

Troy looked up to see the Montez parents looking at each other. He had witnessed the silent communication a million times it seemed. But on this particular night he simply saw two people looking at each other – almost as if they were both avoiding a conversation, whether silent or spoken.

He kissed Ana again and then put her hand down on the blanket gently and stood straight up, hands on his waist , twisting, working the kinks out of his back from the hard plastic seat.

"What can I do to help, Greg? Maria?" he asked to try and break the hint of tension that was forming.

Maria blinked and looked back toward Troy. Without a word he knew what _she_ wanted him to do. A look over at Greg confirmed the sentence that Troy would carry out to prove – yet again – how much he loved this family.

"Wyatt?" he asked, just to make sure.

"She sent you the same message, didn't she?" Greg wondered. "The boy's on his way here. For Gabriella's sake, we can't just leave him sitting alone in the waiting room."

"I'll go," Troy offered, despite the zip of acid that traveled from his stomach up his throat. "I'll let him know what's going on. If he wants to stay and wait until she gets into a room that's fine, he can see her then. Or he can come back tomorrow…" his voice stalled with his thoughts when he noticed both Greg and Maria with raised eyebrows. "Unless, I guess…I mean…If you want me to bring him back here, I will. I was just thinking it's crowded with the three of us in here…"

Maria smiled at him softly while Greg crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head with a near laugh gracing his lips. Ana's mother stood and walked around the bed to face Troy, several inches separating an eye-to-eye look.

"You are still her gato montés, aren't you?" She reached a soft hand up to his cheek. _Wildcat…gato montés…_Maria couldn't help but feel a warmth at the nickname Gabriella had given to Troy, based on their high school mascot, and how Ana had taken the name and used the Spanish phrase as her own nickname for the same man that she had grown to love.

Troy leaned against her palm and smiled. "She's my Ana-Bella. I know he's not a bad guy, but _I've_ watched her grow. _I've_ been through her skinned up knees from roller blading and _I've_ played Marco Polo with her in the pool for hours. _I've_ taken her for ice cream after she and Brie argued… And _I'm_ _the one she called tonight_. Maria, I know I'm not her father. I know I'm not really related at all… but you both know I love her – how much I love her."

Maria moved her thumb to erase the tear that had welled under his eye. "Are you talking about Ana or Gabriella?" she wondered truthfully.

Troy shook his head against her hand and refused to answer her question. "Do you want me to bring him back here? Or do you want me to stay with him in the waiting room? I'll do what you tell me to do."

Maria and Greg shared their look again, this time actually passing something subliminally between them. "Ask Wyatt if he'd like to see her. Let him know she's not in a regular room yet and it may be a while…" Maria began. "If he wants to stay, bring him on back. If he'd rather come by tomorrow that's fine. Either way, _you_ come back. Ana needs you."

Troy nodded simply as he looked to Greg and understood the orders Maria was giving him. The man he would find in the waiting room was Gabriella's current 'significant other'. For her sake alone, he would do his best to be civil and to include the younger fellow and attempt to encourage him to take part in this rough patch that the family was going through. And, Troy hoped, Gabriella would see by some of his actions how much _he_ had come back to being the man she had fallen in love with.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The taller blond man sat in the waiting room looking uncomfortable, tired and almost bothered to be sitting there. Troy took a deep breath, pressing himself to ignore that last thought as if it was something his mind had conjured up.

Troy stepped closer to Wyatt before crossing and uncrossing his arms across his chest. He opted to plant his hands in his blue jeans' pockets to at least give-off an air of hospitality.

"Wyatt?" he spoke, just loud enough to get the young man's attention.

Wyatt stood up but didn't move for another few seconds until Troy stepped even closer and held out a hand.

"Hey, Man, I'm Troy. I know we met a couple of times a while back. Sorry to be seeing you again under these circumstances." The adult Troy prided himself on the words that had just come from his mouth. Jealous, Gabriella-loving Troy was pushing very hard to send this guy right back home and out of the Montez's life.

"Um, yeah," Wyatt answered hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I hate to start out this way but…why are _you_ here?" He tried to ask the question non-defensively but the uncertainty was certainly evident in his tone.

Troy shook his head and raised his chin with a bit of confidence. "This whole thing started with a call from Bella…oh, I mean Ana…to me. I was on my way home from Albuquerque. Not sure why she was calling," he lied intentionally, "but when we hung up I just got a really bad feeling, so I called Maria and Greg."

Wyatt took note - as Troy intended for him to – of the ease Troy had in his voice when mentioning Gabriella's family members. Even to mention her father, whom Wyatt still referred to as Mr. Montez out of fear more than respect. While he admired that about Gabriella's former boyfriend, it didn't make him any more comfortable. So he quickly came back around to the reason for being there.

"So how is she? What happened?" he asked as simply as he could.

Troy noted Wyatt's arms, fidgeting between his chest and then his back pockets, front pockets then crossing over his chest again. It was a sign of nerves and try as he might, Troy couldn't let the 'boy' out of his mental grip.

"She's not awake. Maria and Greg don't want to leave her side. They'd really just like to have Gabriella here with them to try and get Ana to wake up. Brie has such a way with her little sister – as I'm sure you know," he added in.

Wyatt rubbed his neck as he nodded. "Yeah, they're practically connected," he supplied.

"So," Troy continued without moving toward the e.r. entry doors, "Ana's in pretty rough shape right now." His voice turned to a serious tone causing even Wyatt to feel the shift. "The other car hit the passenger side where she was sitting. Her pelvis is injured, and she's got some broken ribs. But the worst thing is that she has some swelling on her brain, caused by a concussion. The doctor says that's why she hasn't woken up yet," he explained in simplicity.

"Okay," Wyatt blew out a breath and glanced toward the doors that led back into the triage rooms. "When Ella called me…well, I'm still not sure what I should do. She sounded scared and all I could think was to come over here and just…I don't even know. What do you do in this situation?"

Troy finally looked at Wyatt as a man who was trying to be supportive, a friend of Gabriella's. She was at a loss, Wyatt was at a loss. Troy felt at that moment that he could be the vindictive ex-boyfriend and send the other man away…or he could show his own support to this man who had apparently picked Gabriella up when _he_ had let her down. He let out a long breath.

"Listen, I know what Brie's like when she's upset and doesn't have control of a situation. I can only imagine that you could barely understand enough of what she said to even know which hospital Ana was at. Take a deep breath. Maria and Greg know you're here. That means a lot to them and it'll mean a whole lot to Brie, too." He stopped to let Wyatt think about what was being said.

"What you have to decide is whether or not you want to join _in_ the situation with Greg and Maria…and me… And I know that's not an easy decision; maybe not one you're ready to make…" Troy really was trying to help.

Wyatt dug his hands into his own pockets. "I…I think I know what you mean. But…what's the situation back there?" he pointed his head toward the inner area.

"Really quiet," Troy nodded. "It's not a bubbly teenager picking at your every word. There's no mom bustling about making dinner or cleaning. There's not even a grumpy man with his newspaper. It's just an eerie sort of quiet."

Wyatt marveled for a moment. Troy had just wrapped up the scene he had witnessed a few times in the Montez household. Proof, yet again, that this man was part of his girlfriend's life in a much deeper fashion than he wanted to admit.

"Can I go back to see her?" Wyatt requested. "I honestly don't know what else to do but that. I know…well, I know I'm not Mr. Montez's favorite person in the world…or Ana's… but I do care. You know? I do want them to know that I'm here. And I can at least let Ella know that I've seen her…" he shrugged his shoulders at a loss for what else to do.

Troy blew a puff of air out of his mouth and nodded again. "Sure. I can take you back there. It's still the e.r. room kind of thing, alright? Tight space and all. I'd say that you can go back and I'll stay out here, but I just … Honestly, Man, Ana's like my little sister. I don't want to be away from her too long."

Wyatt looked at him for a long moment before agreeing and understanding Troy's unspoken orders. "No problem," he conceded. "I won't stay long, I just want to be able to tell Ella that I was here…and let Mr. and Mrs. Montez know that I'll do what I can to help."

Troy's stance relaxed slightly. The responsible bones in his body were beginning to resound with the wants of his heart.

_I'll take care of our family…and when Brie is ready to come back to me, I'm ready for her. She'll see._

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The Intensive Care Unit wasn't much better than the emergency room when it came to sitting with patients. In fact, Troy wrung his hands in the waiting room, this was worse. The I.C.U. only allowed two visitors in at a time and as much as he wanted to be in there with Ana, he couldn't deny Maria and Greg their parental rights.

After a half hour, he saw them walk through the door of the waiting room, whispering with Maria gesturing with her hands. Troy stood up as they came closer and looked at Maria, questioning her movements with his eyes.

Maria sighed and patted his cheek with her hand. "There's no change. She's still sleeping. Her i.v. started leaking a little so the nurse made us come out here for a little bit while they move things around."

Troy looked down, hoping the situation might have improved. He hated not being able to make things better for Ana, or for Maria and Greg.

"I, um, got a message from Brie," he pulled his phone from his pocket. "She said they should be landing in the next hour and Wyatt's meeting her at the airport to bring her straight to the hospital."

The three of them moved to the corner of the waiting room where Troy had gathered some pillows and blankets along with coffee and some snack foods that he grabbed from the hospital cafeteria as they were moving Ana to her new location.

Maria graciously took the cup of coffee and sat down in one of the cushioned seats. She looked toward Troy. "You don't have to stay, you know," she said quietly and reached out a hand to grasp his knee.

Troy looked at her with his eyes jumping between hers, Greg's, and the floor. "Do you want me to leave?" he wondered seriously.

Maria shook her head. "No, Honey, that's not what I'm saying. You are welcome to stay with us. We don't mind at all." She looked at Greg for confirmation, watching him press his lips together in some hint of agreement. "I just mean, if Gabriella is on her way, and Wyatt's bringing her here…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You deserve to be here, but Gabriella…please just remember this is about Ana, okay?"

Troy nodded his understanding. "Can I…can I at least go back and see Ana before Brie gets here? If she, or you want me to leave just tell me and I'll go. I'm _not_ family. I get that, I know…"

Maria interrupted with a squeeze to his knee. "Troy Alexander, that's not what I mean and you know it. We love you. But in this situation…"

Greg cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "One of us should get back there already. It's been ten minutes. They should be done resetting things now. Troy, go sit with her for a bit."

Troy offered Greg a tired smile with closed lips. This was about Ana, and Greg would allow him to be a part of the worried family members for a least a little while longer.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Greg and Maria leaned against each other, completely weary from the adrenaline that had shot through them nearly twenty-four hours prior and yet had left them physically and emotionally sagging.

They were grateful to have Troy as an additional means of support when all their bodies wanted was to curl up in the corner and fall asleep. They knew him; they trusted him; they knew Ana was safe with him. That's why Greg reached out and pulled Maria back into her cushioned seat after she insisted that she needed to get back into the tiny room where her daughter was recovering.

"You need to rest." Greg ordered as gently as he could. "Troy's with her. He's not going to let anything happen without telling us. Just let him stay back there with Ana. Gabriella will be here shortly. If she's uncomfortable with Troy being here then we'll ask him to go home, okay?"

Maria nodded her head and leaned her chin against her husband's shoulder. "I hope it doesn't come to that. He's just as worried about Ana as we are," she sighed.

Greg nodded, "I know. I appreciate him being here."

Maria ran her fingers over his cheek and smiled at him, placing a soft kiss in her fingers wake. "What I said earlier, about Wyatt, and Gabriella's choices…I was right, wasn't I." She left the sentence as a statement, not a question.

Greg responded with a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, My Love, I agree with you. Wyatt is a nice man but I don't think Gabriella is in love with him."

His words made Maria sigh before he continued, "But, I again remind you that this is Gabriella's decision. You, nor Ana, nor anyone else can start playing matchmaker when G's got her mind set on being away from Troy. She is my daughter. You can't push her into something that she doesn't want," Greg insisted.

Maria closed her eyes and breathed more slowly with a yawn escaping her lips effortlessly. "You're right, My Husband. You're right."

Greg shook his head as he realized she was falling asleep on him. He certainly wouldn't try to keep her awake if she was finally relaxing enough to let her mind rest. Without another word, he brushed another kiss through his wife's hair and leaned his own head back against the softer furniture. A soft laugh pushed through his lips. _In the worst of times she chooses to tell me I'm right. I can't gloat about it; I can only accept her words and swallow my pride. _"Te amo, My Love," he whispered down toward Maria's ear. "Te amo."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy sat quietly at the side of Ana's bed holding her hand. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind. He considered his schedule for the upcoming days at work and how they might react if he chose to be here, with his little sister, instead of at the school with near strangers. He wondered just how long it might take Ana to respond to the medications that were going into her body. Would she respond positively? Would there be other complications? He cringed at his thoughts.

He looked at her smaller hand in his and traced a pattern around each of her fingers. He remembered sitting somewhere with her and Gabriella – perhaps in an airport? – when Ana had pulled out a notebook and a pen and asked Troy to trace her hands. Gabriella rolled her eyes because she had wanted to curl up on Troy's shoulder and fall asleep. Troy had filled Ana's request before turning back to the love of his life. Once the smaller fingers were traced on the paper Ana began decorating them with different colored fingernails and rings.

Troy and Gabriella had both watched the younger girl create her artwork. They had smiled and shared a thought later about keeping their own children occupied like that…someday.

Troy lifted her hand and gently kissed each finger. He was worried on several levels about Gabriella arriving. International travel wasn't her favorite. It always left her tired, somewhat irritated, and - to couple this situation with those attributes - he knew it would be an emotional setting when Ana's big sister made it to the hospital.

With a sigh he tilted his head and looked at Ana's face. Several bruises altered her features and yet she looked completely peaceful. He allowed himself to close his eyes and stop thinking for just a few minutes.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

In the waiting room a nearly frantic Gabriella made her way toward her mother and father that she had spotted as soon as Wyatt led her through the door.

"Papa?" She looked at her father and let the tears begin again through her worry and exhaustion.

Greg put a finger up over his lips but knew that Maria would wake up as soon as he moved his arm away from her. He smiled sadly at his oldest daughter, moved his wife's head gently off his shoulder, and then stood up to greet Gabriella with a hug. Maria opened her eyes enough to recognize the young woman and man who had joined them, but stayed in her seat just trying to add these pieces to the puzzle.

"She's going to be okay," Greg whispered into Gabriella's ear. "Try to calm down, it's alright. They are monitoring her and things are looking better and better every hour. It's just going to take time, okay?" He pulled back and looked at Gabriella's tired, tear-swollen face.

"Daddy, what happened?" she finally asked, holding onto her father's biceps to keep him in her attention.

"It's a little complicated, Mija. It…Ana and her friends…it's not all the other driver's fault. Right now we just need to focus on making sure the girls recover though. One step at a time," he tiredly huffed.

"What is so complicated about them being hit? And three responsible teenage girls are hurt? My sister is in I.C.U. and where are Abby and Tara?" The flood of questions began to roll.

Greg pulled Gabriella away from the couch where Maria had closed her eyes again. Her mental heart told her she would be able to greet Gabriella as soon as Greg finished talking to her. The older man looked at his daughter and her boyfriend with just a shake of his head.

"Why will none of you tell me anything?" Gabriella finally pressed the issue with a forceful but quiet tone. "First Troy, now you?" she turned toward Wyatt, "And you are claiming that you don't know anything. Is that the truth or are you _all_ just going to keep it from me? I have contacts at the police department, you realize. I _will_ find out what happened."

Greg nodded at her and again placed his finger over his lips as her voice began to raise. "Gabriella, it's the middle of the night. You're home, we're all here together. We are not going to keep the truth from you, but right now, we all just need to rest a little bit, okay? Go hug your mother and tell her that you love her. That would mean more right now than anything else you think you can do."

Gabriella's shoulders sagged knowing her father was right. She also knew it would be another round of tears to share with Maria. Still she walked the few steps back to the sofa where Maria was trying to stretch her neck with eyes still closed.

"Mama, I'm home," Gabriella sat down gently beside her mother and gladly accepted the tearful expression and opening arms that Maria offered.

After a short conversation between the four of them, with Wyatt offering little more than just his presence, Gabriella wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She noticed that Greg looked up at a woman wearing medical scrubs who came through a restricted door. The nurse nodded at Greg and offered a slight smile. Greg just breathed heavily through his nose.

That was the point when Gabriella looked around at the four of them sitting there and creased her eyebrows together. "Are there specific visiting times for I.C.U. patients?" she questioned her parents.

Greg and Maria looked at each other. "Not really. They'll let us stay with her as long as we want unless there's an emergency with her or another patient, or if they need to change something with her monitors. The big restriction is that they won't let any more than two people with her at once. It's just a really small space," Greg explained with a sigh.

Gabriella looked back and forth between her mother and father. "Okay then…" she began. "So why aren't you back there with her? Was there an emergency or something? Why is she in there alone?"

Maria sat up a big straighter and blinked her eyes a few times, still recuperating from her less than comfortable nap. "She's not alone. Troy's with her," she stated matter-of-factly.

Gabriella's eyes darted to her father's while her mouth dropped slightly open. Wyatt felt her fingernails pressing against his wrist. He had tried to hold her hand but she had waivered on the slight show of affection in front of her parents. He had settled for her hand resting on top of his until now, when he was afraid she was going to claw through his skin.

He moved his hand away somewhat slowly and then placed it on her back, still trying to show his support. Her tense muscles were obvious; and it had simply been a mention of her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Wh…Why is… Troy is back there with Ana?" she finally managed to ask with an unhappy, astonished look on her face.

"Yes," Greg nodded then put a hand over Maria's to squeeze her fingers slightly – his request for her not to add anything more to his answer.

Gabriella set her jaw firmly and wriggled her back in an attempt to remove Wyatt's hand. "I need to see her. I want to see my sister."

Greg loosened his hold on Maria's hand and patted it before lifting himself back up from the seat. He looked at Gabriella and then at Wyatt. "Ok. But I can't take you both back there. Only two at a time, remember?" Greg stood and waited for Gabriella to answer him.

"That's fine," she nodded with eyebrows raised in a sarcastic agreement. "Wy, stay here with Mom. Dad, show me where I need to go. I need to see my little sister," she insisted.

Wyatt leaned back in the seat, a bit relieved that he wasn't being _encouraged_ to accompany Gabriella in this situation. He and Troy had spoken to each other the previous evening. In his mind, once was enough. The younger man scratched the back of his neck nervously as he watched Greg hold his hand out for Gabriella. She took it like she did as a five-year-old, taking every bit of comfort from her father as he escorted her into the sterile area. With Troy on the opposite side of that door, Wyatt had a feeling he didn't want details of the upcoming conversation.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella's breaths were nervous as she followed her father into an area that wreaked of sanitizer and alcohol. She glanced at the various curtained rooms and then nearly froze as she spotted just the profile of the man hovering near Ana's bedside.

Greg pointed toward the room that was obvious to Gabriella. Not only could she see Troy, but she could just feel his presence only a few feet away. She didn't question her father as they both looked in the direction his finger indicated.

"Troy's as worried about her as we are. He got here as soon as he could and hasn't left, Gabriella. He cares a lot about your sister, and us…and you. But he'll leave if you ask him to."

Gabriella looked up at her father and then back toward the curtain. She could see him holding Ana's hand and could practically feel his breath on her own skin when he bent over to whisper something to her younger sister. She touched her own cheek and then shook her head at her father. She swallowed to wet her throat and kept her eyes glued to the small room.

"Mr. Montez," Greg looked around to see the same nurse moving toward them. "I'm sorry, Sir, but only two at a time, please?" the kind woman instructed.

Greg nodded his head. "Do you want Troy to leave?" he touched Gabriella's shoulder and she again shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "Will you go back out with Mom and Wyatt? I need…" her voice drifted off as she watched Troy lift Ana's hand to hold it against his cheek. "I just need to see Ana-Bella."

The soft tone of her voice made Greg place his hand on the back of Gabriella's head in order to pull her forward so he could place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you're home, Sweetheart, and I know Ana will be too. Don't get too worked up in there, though, ok? She's going to be fine. It looks scarier than it really is," Greg suggested.

Gabriella accepted her father's words and then tiptoed to give him a kiss on his cheek before letting him head back into the waiting room. She walked to the opening in the curtain where she could see the various cords, machines and tubes coming from her sister's body and watched as Troy kept stroking Ana's hand as he sat with his back to the doorway. Her eyes closed in silent prayer as the full effect of the car accident became evident.

She couldn't help but cross her arms nervously over her chest and chew on her bottom lip as she watched her ex-boyfriend interacting with her unconscious sister. Ana had found a connection with Troy almost immediately. Gabriella had to admit, that connection had made her jealous on more than one occasion over the years.

Her mind dropped the slightly annoyed feeling that was forming as soon as she heard the sound of _his_ voice talking to Ana. It was calm, reassuring, gentle and smooth. For the first time in over a year she was hearing _her_ Troy again. The nerves in her stomach began to tug at her heart. It was an effect that no one else had ever had on her – and she was realizing – no one else ever would.

"…Derrick is a nut case, you know? I mean, there he is in college asking Mom if she would get a maid to come clean his dorm room. You know that's why I really wanted a little sister, right? I was_ so_ glad when you came into my life, Bella, I really am on the verge of disowning my dork of a brother." Troy's words trailed off as he moved some hair from her forehead. "Your sister would argue with me about that, you know? But the truth is, both of us love you guys very much. I wouldn't trade Derrick and she wouldn't trade you for the world. That's what being brothers and sisters is all about, right? Being here for each other and loving each other no matter how much we get on each other's nerves."

The room fell silent as Troy breathed and looked around at the constant beeping monitors. Even without formal medical training, his position as an athletic trainer had gained him a little more knowledge of these machines than what others had.

Above the pulsing tones, he heard a familiar sound. It resonated behind him, the slight sniffle that clued him into someone else's presence, someone who was crying and also needed his attention. He turned his head slowly, not ready to believe that Gabriella was home and here.

Gabriella squeezed her arms around herself when Troy's eyes met hers. She didn't try to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't hide the nervous shaking that was running through her body. And, she couldn't deny herself the warmth and security that appeared in front of her…one that she had honestly missed for over a year.

It wasn't hard for Troy to read the expressions on her face. He sent her a soft smile before leaning down to kiss Ana's temple. "Look Ana-Bella!" his smile widened. "Your big sister is home. G-B's here to see you, Baby Girl."

His words sent more tears streaming down Gabriella's cheeks. And when he turned and opened his arms to Ana's big sister, Gabriella couldn't deny the opportunity. With lips pressed together she walked directly into his waiting body and the comfort of his arms wrapping around her.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy basked in the feeling of having Gabriella back in his arms. He let her cry against him; felt the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt and noted every shift she made as she took miniscule glances at the teenager who was laying so still in the bed beside them.

Gabriella let the last few minutes play through her brain. _Troy has been here. He called me about this. He's been here with Ana, with Mom and Dad. He's being the strength that Mom and Dad need…he's being my Wildcat again. _

She found her arms slowly snaking around Troy's waist and holding onto the back of his shirt. His heart soared at the old familiar feeling. She needed him. That's what that hold told him. She needed him and once again he was right here for her.

Troy breathed out slowly and couldn't help but lower his mouth and nose into her hair, resting his chin near her forehead – and she didn't resist. Both relaxed and for the next several minutes just stood silently in that position. Troy soaked in her scent, her feel, her warmth. Gabriella leaned into his strength and appreciated the quiet, loving hold that he hadn't hesitated to give back to her.

She could tell he wanted to say something with the small swallows he was taking and the varied lengths of the breaths he was taking. She kept quiet, wondering, but began to rub her hands gently up and down his lower back. The action made Troy smile. And, he took notice that she still didn't release her hold on his shirt.

He wanted to tell her, in all the honesty and simplicity of the moment, that he still loved her. Instead he opted to give her just a bit more reassurance. "I'm right here, Brie. I'm not going anywhere…unless you want me to."

Gabriella stopped her slightly massaging motions on his back. Her muscles tensed slightly at his words but after a mere second she shook her head against his chest. Still she said nothing.

Troy took in a deep breath and raised his chin. She thought he might be ready to let go of her; their pretzled hold was comfortable and comforting but not the easiest to maintain while standing. Instead she heard him lick his lips and moisten his mouth to talk.

She moved her head to look up at him slightly, letting her brown eyes finally meet his blue ones fully. They were still filled with love and concern as he looked down at her, memorizing her features and taking the opportunity to make sure nothing had changed over the last lengthy months apart.

"The doctors have said," Troy started, keeping his voice soft and comforting, "that the swelling is going down. She could wake up any time now with a massive headache but she can't leave the I.C.U. until they are sure the swelling is gone and not coming back." He gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

Gabriella nodded with more tears forming over her eyes. "What about her ribs and pelvis? Those are the other injuries, right? Besides the concussion, that's the other, right?" she wondered softly.

Troy reached up to move some hair off her eyebrow. He leaned back to continue looking at her and blinked lightly. "Yeah. Broken bones, they will heal. Six to eight weeks and she'll be back…well, the pelvis thing might require a little physical therapy, but those parts will be just fine."

Gabriella heard his words and watched his lips as they spoke. She really was listening to him and yet her urge at the moment was to tiptoe up and kiss his mouth which was conveying such soft and loving information to her.

Her eyelashes moved quickly and her eyes widened as her thought replayed. She shook her head as though a shiver had run through her and then looked back up into Troy's eyes with a look of pure innocence covering her rounded face.

Troy chuckled at her and smiled. "You okay, Baby?" He lowered his eyebrows with curiosity.

Gabriella pulled away from him slightly. She didn't want out of his hold but needed just a little space within the all-too-familiar location.

"Wild- … Troy?" Her soft features crinkled as she moved her hands around to his chest and then focused her eyes on her fingertips against the front of his shirt in an effort to focus on Ana's condition instead of Troy's simple presence. "Tell me what happened, please. What really caused Ana's accident?"

She felt his muscles tense. He took a deep breath and held it for several seconds before letting it out through his nose, slowly.

Troy looked down toward the floor and then reluctantly let go of his hold around Gabriella's waist. "I…" he took a step toward the bed and touched the stiff sheet that was covering Ana's body. "I told you that Ana called me when I was on the way home from Albuquerque. It _was_ a prank call, sort of…but the thing is, her voice, I just knew she was –"

Before he could spit out the dreaded word, a slight groan sounded from the small body in the bed. Troy immediately turned his focus toward Ana, as did Gabriella who stepped directly to her side and touched her sister's hand for the first time since she had gotten to the room.

"Mmomm…" her young voice sounded just above a whisper. "Pa-pa?" she wondered.

The young man and woman in the room fully expected to hear Gabriella's name come from her throat next. To Troy's joy, however another word formed.

"Ga-to…I should've listened… Troyyy," her voice spoke so slowly.

Gabriella looked at Troy and watched as he kneeled down beside the bed and put his hand on the pillow, on top of Ana's head.

"Tr-Troy?" Ana tried to speak a bit louder.

Troy smiled at the progress Ana was seeming to make. His heart told him it was Gabriella's presence that had made the difference. But in that moment what really mattered was that she was awake.

"Hey there, You!" he spoke softly next to her face, watching her still-unopened eyes. "Welcome back to the world, Ana-Bella!"

When she tried to move her head and spoke his name again he looked up at Gabriella and smiled as though this really was his own sister. The tears in his eyes told Gabriella just how much this moment meant to Troy. And although she knew she should be doing something else, she couldn't help but watch him interact with her younger sibling.

"Shhh, now. You can't get up, okay. You're talking. We can hear you talking, Ana. I'm right here. G-B's here too, Sweetheart. Your big sis is right here now."

Troy motioned for Gabriella to step closer to the bed. "Talk to her," he instructed gently.

"Hey, You…" Gabriella started and had to pull back the tears that were beginning to drip from her eyes. "You've apparently got a lot to tell me here, Little Sister. You've gotta wake up and get out of this awful room. No way we can have a sleepover in here."

"G-B?" Ana's voice sounded like her younger self as she began to pull her eyelids into a slightly opened position.

"Yeah, Sweetie, I'm right here," Gabriella rubbed a finger over Ana's cheek.

"And Gato…Troy's here?" They could see her eyes attempting to look around, scanning back and forth without her head moving.

"Yes, you little…" Troy sighed. "I'm right here. Haven't gone anywhere."

Gabriella smiled at him, holding Ana's hand and standing right behind her. She leaned herself back to push slightly against Troy's shoulder to get his attention. The two shared a happy smile before another slight moan came from Ana's lips.

Troy turned back to the younger Montez and knelt down again where she could see him through her blurry vision. "We're right here, Baby Girl. We can go get Maria and Papa. You tell us what you want if you can, ok?"

Ana's eyes moved back and forth slowly between Troy and Gabriella. "Just…" she tried to lick her lips as they watched her and waited patiently. "Just…" Ana tried again.

Troy stood up a little straighter and ran his fingers through Ana's hair and over her forehead. He bent down and kissed her temple. "Just what, Sweetheart? Can you tell us?"

Ana stretched her lips into a slight grin. "G-B…Just kiss her."

Troy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at Ana's order. He didn't really expect Gabriella to go along with the directive but he stood again and turned around to face her. Without saying a thing Troy took her face between his hands and bent down to merge their lips and take whatever Gabriella was willing for him to have.

When Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and began returning the fervent smooch, Troy again took her into his arms and extended the much needed kiss for both their benefit, and Ana's.

At that moment, no more words were needed. Their actions said it all.

**TGTG-ActionsOfTheHeart-TGTG**


End file.
